Snipetron
| notes = }} The Snipetron is a high-quality sniper rifle with immense zoom. Its high focus on damage makes it an ideal weapon for bringing down heavily-armored targets. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: * High accuracy. * Good critical chance. * Has innate Punch Through depth of 2.5. Disadvantages: * Deals little or damage. * Small magazine size. * Long reload time. * Draws from the sniper ammo pool, which is among the rarest of all ammo drops. Comparisons: * Snipetron, compared to the Snipetron Vandal: ** Lower base damage (125.0 vs. 150.0). *** Lower damage (100.0 vs. 134.4). *** Higher damage (12.5 vs. 7.2). *** Higher damage (12.5 vs. 7.2). ** Smaller magazine size (4 rounds vs. 6 rounds). ** Slower reload speed (3.5 seconds vs. 2.0 seconds). ** Lower critical chance (20% vs. 25%). ** Lower critical damage multiplier (1.5x vs. 2.0x). ** Lower status chance (10% vs. 15%) ** Lower innate Punch Through distance (2.5 meters vs. 3.0 meters). ** Louder shots. Notes * Adding a rank 2 Wildfire will give you 1 extra bullet, a rank 2 Magazine Warp will give you 1 extra bullet. Combine Magazine Warp and Wildfire for a total of 6 bullets in the magazine. Tips * Always ensure that Snipetron is fully loaded before heading on to further combat. * Use your melee or your sidearm for close-quarters combat. ** The Bronco, Brakk, and Detron all make for an excellent compliment to the Snipetron, covering close range battles where the Snipetron suffers. * As a general note, ammo consumption should not be too big of an issue as long as players make full use of their abilities and melee weapons in conjunction with Snipetron. * Use the Sniper Ammo Mutation mod to greatly relieve the low total ammo and ammo drop chance for sniper rifles. ** Alternatively, you can bring a Team Ammo Restore. * Like all sniper rifles the Snipetron works well with Warframes with mobility-boosting abilities such as Zephyr or Nova. Trivia *The Snipetron was suddenly removed from the game's Market in Update 8 and can no longer be obtained. According to the developers, the Snipetron's use of standard bullets in lieu of energy projectiles did not fit the lore of the Corpus, and it was removed as a result. **Players were able to obtain a Snipetron Vandal and a Blueprint for the normal Snipetron through the Informant Event after killing 20 Informers. The developers admitted that this was an apology for the Snipetron's sudden removal. Following the event, any piece of content to be removed from the market is now given a week's advance notice. *As this was the first true sniper rifle in the game, Grineer Ballista were equipped with this weapon before the Vulkar was introduced. Media CorpusSnipe.jpg|The scope overlay used by the Snipetron and other Corpus-made sniper rifle. Snipetron.jpg Warframe 2013-11-17 01-59-38-39.png|Snipetron deafult skin(Taken by Soulswipe) Warframe 2013-11-17 02-00-02-01.png|Snipetron altered color(Taken by Soulswipe) SnipetronDarthmufin.png Snipetron Colour Customization.png|Snipetron Colour Customization Skins DazzleLanka.png|Shock Camo Snipetron See Also * Snipetron Vandal, the Vandalized counterpart of this sniper. * Lanka, an unknown counterpart of the Snipetron which is available in the Energy lab. de:Snipetron fr:Snipetron Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Corpus Category:Primary Weapons Category:Closed Beta Category:Weapons